


來水灾

by Darkrealmist



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Action/Adventure, Atlantis, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon - Cartoon, Character Study, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Demons, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gen, Imprisonment, Kings & Queens, Magic, Merpeople, My First Work in This Fandom, Natural Disasters, Ocean, Poetic, Possession, Strong Female Characters, Villains, Water, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Bai Tza doesn’t need justification to sink San Francisco.





	來水灾

來水灾

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Jackie Chan Adventures_.

Summary:

Bai Tza doesn’t need justification to sink San Francisco.

* * *

Down the drain, beneath the deepest of trenches at the bottom of the sea, drowned the famously undiscoverable ruins of Atlantis, sunken empire of the Demon Sorcerer Bai Tza. 

Little survived of Bai Tza’s kingdom, her triumphant statue now a head without a body on the ocean floor.

Her gills frilled. She should have pulped Cao Guojiu like the gourd the Chans waved at her. The Eight Immortals wove the spells that stole the ground they conquered.

However, disgust for her ancient archenemy and the loss of her province slipped by as fluidly as she was slippery. Where Shendu blithered, complaining about the human flesh his sister refused to let him leave, she fished opportunity.

Since her brother opened the portal and liberated the last of his banished siblings, Bai Tza bathed in the effects of her replenishing dark chi. In the void of her family’s imprisonment, their magic had few outlets except indifferent rock or Shendu’s vagrant spirit. While the Water Demon could dissolve into a liquid state or blast geysers from her hands, it wasn’t until the Pan’ku Box unlocked her door and she rose out of the Netherworld that her full suite of abilities came flooding back.

Water connected everything. Each drop, each stream, and each river flowed back to her. The tides were cowed, currents shifting aside to undam the waterways for their long absent empress.

“Lai shui zai, lai shui zai.”

Ink can paint rigid characters or it can run. A calm pool patiently meditated upon is but a fortuitous splash from brimming over into rushing rapids.

It was _her_ empire to rule, and she’d drag the dehydrated city under to claim it.


End file.
